New memory
by W. Phoenix
Summary: Rin pierde la memoria y es incapaz de recordar a Sesshômaru y a la vida que tuvo a su lado. Ahora él tiene que hacer algo al respecto para devolverla a ser la misma de antes, ¿lo logrará?
**Disclaimer:** InuYasha es de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 _Fic para el reto #132 propuesto por Luisee, en la sección "retos a pedido" del foro ¡Siéntate!_

* * *

 **•**

La miraban como si la conocieran.

Como si lo supieran todo. También como si la entendieran.

Había oído decir que ella había hecho ciertas cosas y era de cierta forma. Pero no podía recordarlo y no podía reconocer a aquella chica que describían. No era ella. Era otra persona. Una con recuerdos diferentes. Con experiencias diferentes.

Entonces se encerraba, sintiéndose aterrorizada. No sabía que debería hacer en ese lugar. Siempre parecía que alguien esperaba algo de ella, que cambiara, que volviese a ser la chica que ellos querían ver.

Pero no debía confiar en nadie. Quería encajar y hacerlos a todos felices, pero tenía miedo de no poder hacerlo. De decepcionarlos.

Siempre lograba que alguien la odiara. Recordó la soledad, el dolor de los golpes, la desesperación por recibir otro castigo. Abandonada, lo único que podía hacer era pescar o recolectar frutas silvestres. Pero donde se metiese, siempre había alguien que reclamara por sus terrenos. Y siempre terminaba con moretones coloreando su piel.

Miró el cielo.

—No habla—escuchó. Fue un comentario brusco de un chico desconocido. Vestía de rojo y tenía unas lindas orejitas.

—InuYasha…

Él tembló al oír el tono de la sacerdotisa que tenía al frente. Parecía bien domesticado.

—Tenemos que hacer algo—opinó un monje.

Rin bajó la vista. Sus labios sellados, la voz perdida.

No hablaba.

Muda, sólo podía mirar el suelo y escuchar.

Cerró los ojos e intentó recordar, expectante. Pero lo único que conseguía siempre a pesar de un instantáneo dolor de cabeza se reducía a una imagen borrosa de un demonio pequeño. Le hablaba, porque pensar en ello le traía una lejana vibración en los oídos provocados por una voz grave, escalofriante. Era la única sensación que podía percibir, difusa y tenue, como si colgara de un débil hilo desde su laguna mental.

Le dolía.

El medio demonio perdió la paciencia y se acercó a ella, colocando los las manos en sus hombros diminutos para sacudirla.

—¡Recuerda!

Un segundo de silencio.

—¡Siéntate!

Un golpe seco.

Rin recupero el equilibrio y apoyó una mano sobre el césped para sostenerse. Las flores que había estado cortando se desparramaron sobre sus rodillas. Trató de ordenarlas nuevamente.

—Maldición—masculló el chico desde el suelo.

—No desesperes—le tranquilizó Miroku, con sus característicos aires de paz interior. Tal vez muy en el fondo la tuviese, pero todos sabían que él estaba muy lejos de convertirse en alguien puro y completamente realizado.

Kaede se acercó. Estaban fuera de su cabaña, en un sector de césped y flores bajo un árbol cualquiera. La anciana no tuvo que caminar mucho para alcanzarlos.

—No sé si hay algo que pueda hacer.

Kagome se mostró frustrada.

—¿Y si le damos un golpe en la cabeza y ya? —sugirió Shippô. Se ganó una buena paliza de parte de InuYasha.

Llegó un punto en el que ya no sabían qué hacer ni qué intentar. Le tenían mucho cariño a Rin y no querían que todos sus recuerdos se fueren a la basura. Además, si Sesshômaru supiera que no la cuidaron lo suficientemente bien como para que no ocurriera el accidente, los mataría a todos. Lenta y dolorosamente.

De seguro era un futuro bastante cercano.

El grupo se miró entre sí. Las miradas se pasearon desde Sango hasta InuYasha.

Rin se sintió mal por decepcionarlos a todos. Sin embargo cuando se preguntó quién podría ser _"Sesshômaru"_. La cabeza le empezó a arder.

Nada pareció más importante en ese momento.

 **•••**

Se llevó la mano y la cara y corrió un mechón plateado que le tapaba la vista. Indiferente, había dejado a un lado a Jaken y echó a caminar a aquella aldea que preciaba y despreciaba al mismo tiempo.

Tenía que cuidar constantemente de que esa gente no sea atacaba, y asegurarse de vez en cuando si es que InuYasha y los demás la estaban tratando bien. Tal vez no era tan seguido como para protegerla de absolutamente todo, como a él le gustaría. Pero una vez al mes, a su juicio, era tanto que a veces se sentía un acosador.

No sabía porque se preocupaba tanto por ella. Pero sentía que se la iban a quitar.

Quizás, en parte, el leve resentimiento que tenía a aquella aldea era porque Rin, llegado el momento, deseara elegirla. La había mandado ahí aunque ella decía no necesitarlo porque su crecimiento requería interactuar con humanos, sí, pero también se arriesgaba a que nunca volviera con él por decisión propia. Se arriesgaba a que algún humano le lavara el cerebro y cambiara su opinión respecto a él y a todos los demonios. Se arriesgaba a muchísimas cosas. Como a que su vida se volviera tan plena y que conociera a gente que la hacía sentir tan feliz que no pensaría en volver con él ni aunque se lo pidiera mil veces.

Cuando no hubo ni un árbol que le tapara la vista, divisó a la chica que, sentada en el suelo, cortaba las flores que tenía al alcance.

Tuvo ganas de caminar hasta ella y alertarla de su presencia con unas palmaditas en la cabeza. Siempre quería tocarle el pelo, pero se negaba a hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas. Era una manía que tenía de hace tiempo.

Desde que Rin le atraía de esa manera.

Como un niño a un dulce.

Como un adicto frente al último cigarrillo.

No obstante, lo retribuía con excusas.

No era un humano. No tenía por qué estar pensando en tonterías insignificantes.

Se quedó plantado junto al último árbol que finalizaba la extensión del bosque. Vio como Kohaku se acercaba a pasos tímidos a Rin mientras otro grupo conformado por InuYasha y sus respectivos amigos charlaban sobre algo que parecía muy serio.

El chico la tomó del brazo y la alejó un poco para que no tuviera que escuchar los lamentos de quienes no tenía una solución para ella. Rin caminaba a penas.

Se acercaban a él sin darse cuenta. Sesshômaru no se movió y se limitó a agudizar el oído cuando notó que él le hablaba.

—Me llamo Kohaku—murmuró.

El demonio lo calificó como estúpido al instante. Era obvio que ella no lo supiera.

—Soy el hermano menor de la chica de allá—apuntó. Rin asintió—. Verás, no tienes que preocuparte de lo que ellos están hablando. No entiendes nada, ¿cierto?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Rin, sé que resulta difícil para ti, pero trata de recordar. ¿Lo has hecho?

La chica no se movió.

—Extraño a la Rin de siempre.

 _Soy la de siempre_ , quiso responder. La chica que describían no era ella, y no quería serlo. Lo único que tenía en la cabeza era la muerte de su familia y las ganas con las que quería verlos. El ataque de los lobos se repetía como una triste película interminable dentro de su mente.

Kohaku aceptó el silencio y suspiró.

—Todos estamos preocupados por ti… no te fuerces.

Lo último salió algo dudoso. Como si sólo se tratase de un gesto de cortesía, no lo que él pensaba realmente.

Rin bajó la vista y se mordió los labios para no llorar.

Sesshômaru se preguntó qué tipo de enfermedad le había dado a ese niño. O por qué Rin no lo recordaba. O por qué habría de forzarla. Cuando vio la expresión de Rin frunció el ceño casi imperceptiblemente y echó a andar.

No era tonto. Ella no hablaba. Y tenía ese rostro desolado… el mismo que había visto años atrás.

Se plantó frente a ambos y vio sus cabezas girando lentamente en su dirección.

—Rin.

Kohaku bajó la mirada y ella abrió mucho los ojos.

—Em, me voy—se despidió el menor. Se sentía fuera de lugar.

Sesshômaru dio un paso más hacia adelante mientras el chico se marchaba. Rin lo miraba con la sorpresa impresa en sus ojos, y por un segundo pudo haber jurado que lo recordaba.

Pero luego vino el rostro de desconfianza. Los ojos entrecerrados, el ceño levemente fruncido en un intento de demostrar fortaleza. Nunca le había visto ese rostro. Él siempre era el centro del cariño de Rin.

De pronto se vio sin saber con exactitud qué hacer.

Quería que ella le hablara con su voz adorable y le dijera lo mucho que lo quería entre canturreos infantiles.

Y es que esa niña lo tenía hechizado. Estaba jodidamente imbécil por ella. Se sentía un idiota.

La miró, consciente de que no le devolvería la mirada como él quería que lo hiciera. No conocía a esa Rin, pero supo que la había visto hace tiempo por la actitud lastimada que tenía. Actuaba con la cautela de un animalito herido. Pero no tenía esa expresión de amabilidad e infinita ternura. Como si fuese la chica que había sido antes de conocerla. Se preguntó por un momento si aquella era su personalidad normal antes de conocerlo, y que luego de encontrarlo se haya convertido en toda risa.

Se sintió importante durante un segundo. Hasta que Rin miró el suelo y se mordió el labio inferior.

Sesshômaru puso una mano en su hombro con su rostro más relajado de lo normal. Sus garras se hundieron en su cabello. Rin se estremeció como si una corriente eléctrica hubiese viajado a través de su cuerpo.

Tuvo que sujetarla para mantenerla en pie.

—¿Sesshômaru-sama? —soltó.

Clavó los ojos en los suyos. Pero no encontró reconocimiento alguno. Sólo confusión.

—Perdiste la memoria, eh…

Creyó que lo había recordado. Pero dijo su nombre. Habló, por él.

Rin asintió, aturdida. Sintió que a su lado era el lugar más seguro y no supo por qué. No sabía nada de esa persona, pero sabía que era importante.

Más que recordar, más que creerlo; lo sentía. Su cuerpo no lo había olvidado. Su instinto, tampoco.

No volvió a hablar, pero cuando le preguntó con la mirada si lo que había dicho era correcto él simplemente asintió de forma casi imperceptible.

—Hueles a demonio—se le ocurrió decir—. Los demonios se aprovechan de las mentes frágiles.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —susurró a penas.

—Una de las consecuencias más normales luego de un ataque demoniaco interno es la pérdida de memoria.

—¿Crees que me poseyeron o algo así?

Rin tembló de sólo imaginarlo. Sesshômaru se lo confirmó con la mirada.

—Se alimentaron de tus recuerdos y sentimientos—susurró. Luego frunció el ceño e forma aterradora—. Los mataré a todos por no cuidarte bien.

—Pero mis sentimientos y mis recuerdos pueden volver a nacer

Deslizó los dedos por su cuello. Era tan suave y frágil que lo hizo sentir escalofríos.

Lo único que podía hacer era tocarla. Porque a ella parecía gustarle y era lo único que la hizo sonreír en ese momento.

Por primera vez se sintió autentica. Sesshômaru no esperaba nada de ella. La aceptaba con o sin recuerdos. Y aquello tenía una importancia invaluable. La hacía sentir llena, querida.

—Lo siento pero no puedo recordarlo—lo miró levemente. Un resquicio de la dulce Rin que conocía destelló en sus ojos. La chica desconfiada se esfumaba lentamente—. Aun así, puedo entender un poco porque llegó a importarme tanto. No sé si usted haya sido mi novio o mi mejor amigo, pero voy a descubrirlo.

De a poco.

Le gustó la idea. Rin aún estaba temblorosa y le costaba hablar, pero parecía segura de sí misma. Eso le causó ternura.

Sólo era cosa de empezar de cero.

Eran capaces de reconstruir su historia desde el principio. Y podría hacerlo por ella unas mil veces más.

* * *

 **•|Notita:**

Gatitos loliconeros n_n. Hola, qué tal nwn. Otro retito, espero que alguien lo lea y le guste. Esta es una pareja que me encanta, asique todo me salió muy fácil.

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Deja un review para este caramelito y recibirás muchos besos con musha musha baba n_n/


End file.
